


Stop and Stare

by KilluasGon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU. Killua spends most of his days held up in a little coffee shop, reading, listening to music, and staring at the guy behind the counter who's a little more attractive than he'd like to admit. Aged-Up Killugon, mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it really quickly so I hope it's okay. DEDICATED TO on-my-wayward-gay on Tumblr. M is the best and I love her TIMES a BILLION.

It wasn't really stalking- He just showed up, ordered his regular cappuccino, read some magazines while he waited, and as soon as the drink was delivered to his table well.. He'd sit and trade glances with the hot guy behind the counter that always went out of his way to draw little pictures over the frothy top of his beverage. It definitely wasn't stalking- It was mutual, wasn't it? It had been going on for at least a month now, and if he thought it was creepy Killua would have been kicked out a LONG time ago.  
  
It wasn't like he showed up strictly to stare at the guy. The little cafe was nice, quiet, away from his family, and had pleasantly different music than your classical and jazz combo you'd normally find in cafe's that weren't well known. It was none of that popular crap either, no Taylor Swift, (though he had to admit, he was a fan.) and no rap like Starbucks had playing in the background.  
  
Normally all the music came off _that_ guys phone. It was an eclectic mix of some sort of KPop, punk, country, and other miscellaneous genres. It was probably weird to hear when you were trying to rest, but Killua had no problem. Listening to the same music he liked sort of made him feel closer to him, in a weird, totally non-stalker way.  
  
To be honest, that was all utter bullshit. It was all cover up for the fact Killua did indeed come to see the boy with the dark hair, and the lively golden eyes. He came to stare at that crooked smile, and listen to his warm chuckle as customers (who were probably there for the same reason as he was) conversed back and forth.  
  
The most they ever spoke was when Killua would come in, take his normal seat that was just far enough away that he wouldn't stand out, and just close enough so he could make out all the cute little features on his face. Not once did they introduce themselves, Killua just smiled and ordered, and the guy happily jotted off like an excited puppy and scampered back with his cappuccino.  
  
Now the only exchange of words was, "Your regular?" "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Too say the least, it seemed like they didn't have any chemistry at all.  
  
But that didn't stop Killua from interpreting every little action as some sort of clue towards his feelings.  
  
The first day, his cappuccino had a cute little cat drawn on it. It was alright, it was a bit weird and deformed, probably because the guy had practically ran over to give it to him.  
  
The next few days his drinks had either flowers, or hearts spewed over it messily as if he was in a hurry- which, he definitely wasn't, there was never a big crowd- He did work alone though. It was probably messy because he was trying to hard to make it look nice. The boy did seem like someone who put a lot of effort into everything he did.  
  
Especially his looks. Or maybe being that hot just came naturally? Probably not.. He was still young, like himself. Maybe 16? Yeah that seemed about right. 16 with muscles that were just toned enough.. Skin that was smooth and tanned and glistened under the lights of the cafe. Killua assumed if he were ever to get the opportunity to kiss him- to taste him, to run his tongue over those soft pecks of his.. He'd probably taste just as sweet as he acted.  
Not that, y'know, Killua thought about that often.  
  
Anyways, back on track. After the first two weeks passed, the drawings started to change? They didn't seem as forced, and every once in a while he'd give him a little message.  
  
Monday he got a "Hi", with the I dotted by a tiny heart. Killua looked up and received a smile that forced him to bite his lip and turn away. It was too much, he was too cute, it should be illegal to make someones heart beat that fast with just a smile.  
  
Tuesday, "Look Up", was written. As if that was necessary. He could have written, 'Drink', and gotten Killua to look up at him as red in the cheeks as ever, as if 'Drink' was some suggestively sexual term. Either way, Killua looked up, and received the same look, resulting in the same reaction.  
  
Wednesday, "Smile", was displayed across the top. Smile? Why? Had he never smiled before? Now that he thought about it, he was usually lost in thought, and the best he ever managed was a constipated, pained grin as he tried to push his less-than-pure thoughts out of his mind. Killua sighed, and gave his best grin as he faced the boy. And, to his surprise, it was greeted with a loud snort and laugh, causing the other two customers to look up in shock, and Killua, once again, to look away.  
  
Thursday. Oh, Thursday. "Cute Smile". Cute Smile he wrote. He thought his smile was cute? He thought his smile was cute! Cute.. He couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. He thought his smile was cute. That had to be some sort of sign right? Or was it like, little brother cute? I want to pinch your cheeks cute? You look like a pretty girl cute? God, he hoped it was an, 'I wanna take you home and fuck your brains out' kinda cute.  
  
Killua jumped as the thought ended, and a barely audible cough was heard above him. His eyes glanced upwards as he leaned back, straightening his posture in the chair. It was him. Did he read his mind? Was he here to tell him it's time to go? Staring at his drink and fantasizing about sex probably wasn't something a normal customer would do, so if he was getting kicked out for it, hell, he understood why.  
  
Silently, the boy placed another cup down on the table, earning a very confused look from Killua, "But- I'm.. I haven't finished my first one-"  
  
"Ah, I thought I'd give you one more. I saw that it was almost empty.. And, I'd hate for you to leave already."  
  
"Oh..Oh.. Okay.. Alright.. Thank you.."  
  
"Yep! It's on me! You come in here everyday. Seeing you really makes working here worth while!"  
  
 _Oh, shit. Damn. Fuck. Stop with that cute smile. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Don't do this to me. Am I red? I bet I'm red. I'm so red he probably thinks I look stupid. Because I do look stupid. Stop it Killua, Stop it._  
  
A familiar warm laugh echoed from above, "You're really fun to watch! You're always over here blushing and reading. It's cute! A-Ah! Other customers! Sorry, gotta go!" And he was off.  
  
Killua sighed, and tried to calm himself. He downed the rest of his original drink before moving on to the next. His eyes glanced over the top of it, expecting some other cheesy phrase to get him to look up.  
  
"I'm Gon". Gon? Was that his name? He went through all that trouble just to introduce himself? He couldn't just say it, he had to put it on a drink? Really? And Gon had said he was the cute one, holy crap.  
  
Killua sighed out, letting his name roll over his lips, "Gon.." Without a second thought, he downed the drink, and dug in his backpack for a pencil and something to write on. I am K-i-l-l-u-a. Nice to meet you. He stood up and slid the paper over the top of his money and placed one of the empty cups over it, hurrying out so Gon wouldn't be able to see how ridiculously happy the simple notion had made him.  
It was all too much. It was like a really bad fanfiction about one of his favorite shows, (cough cough). But, he could just be shy- It's not like Killua could win an award for being the most outgoing person in the world. If he was in Gon's situation, and wanted to introduce himself, he probably would have done the same thing.  
  
Killua tossed and turned in his sheets, wanting to sleep, wanting to dream about all the possible outcomes of this strange encounter with Gon, but all the thinking fueled his imagination too much, and kept him awake. at midnight he had made himself some hot chocolate, when he couldn't sleep still, he made a pillow fort and hid underneath it until it collapsed, he brushed his teeth again, took a shower, went on a jog around the house, read some more of his book, but nothing put him to sleep.  
  
As the sun slowly peeked through his windows, Killua groaned, but decided, maybe it was for the best. Yeah he looked like death because he didn't sleep, but maybe he could get to the cafe early and surprise Gon. He'd be the first one in, and Gon would be happy to see him.  
  
The scenario played out in Killua's head.  
  
 _The dim lights of the cafe created a glow unlike any other, it was welcoming, and drew him forward. Killua approached slowly, trying not to appear to eager, though his heart lept at the sight of Gon, his hands gripping at the edge of his shirt with all his strength to keep himself from jumping into the boys arms. Gon slowly turned to face Killua, and their eyes met. Killua stood in front of him, cheeks dusted red with anticipation. "G-Good morning, Gon." Killua barely managed to get out._  
  
 _"Killua! You normally don't get here until noon.. Is something wrong?" The look of worry on Gon's face made Killua shake his head, instantly denying it._  
  
 _"N-Nothing's wrong.." His cheeks burned, tears welling in his eyes as he tried blinking them away. It was too much, it was all too much. The love was overflowing within him, he needed Gon, he wanted Gon._  
  
 _"If nothing's wrong.. Why are you crying?" Gon's hands came up, resting gently on either cheek as he leaned in, barely any distance between the two of them now, their noses nearly touching, the heat from Gon's body wrapping around him._  
  
 _"I just.. Gon, I.. My heart.. When I'm around you.. When I see you.. I think.. I'm in love with you.."_  
  
 _The silence seemed to drag on for too long. Had he said too much? Too little? Was this all a mistake? Gon grinned his infamous grin, his thumbs pressed up to carefully brush away the tears._  
  
 _"Killua.. I've been waiting for you to say that. I've been in love with you all along. Since I first saw you.. All I wanted was to see you smile, be the reason you smile, and most of all.. I just wanted to hold you.." Without hesitation, Gon's lips were flush against Killua's, their bodies comfortably forming to one anothers as they kissed. A sloppy mix of deep romantic kisses, and sweet thoughtful pecks were exchanged, only ending when Gon forcefully backed Killua up against the still locked Cafe door._  
  
 _"S-Shouldn't you be opening for the day?" Killua exclaimed, "It's already half an hour passed-"_  
  
 _"I'll open later.. Right now.. I need you, Killua.."_  
  
Killua's eyes shot open and a look of disgust shot over his face. Fantasizing was one thing, but, this.. He sighed standing up, immediately going to his bathroom to shower and wash off the sticky liquid that was now layered over his body. This couldn't be normal. It was a crush, right? So it was okay- But still, it felt so wrong. He only just learned the guys name, but every second of everyday was filled with thoughts of him.  
  
So many thoughts ranging from innocent ideas of dates they would go on, and what Gon's favorite candy may be, to thoughts that passed the boundary of over the top, and went straight to kinky shit from the devil's handbook.  
  
For all he knew though, it could be one sided. He could be chasing something that might never happen. And maybe that's why he kept quiet all along. Unrequited feelings hurt the most, and that's the last thing he wanted. Rejection was something he wasn't ready for.  
  
His shower lasted even longer than normal. Which, was pretty damn long. It was around noon, and the steam from the water had diffused a long while ago, leaving Killua standing in the middle of an icy puddle. Goosebumps coated his skin, and he felt sick to his stomach. Maybe, today he wouldn't show up? It was already too late to be the first one there anyways.. And, if he took a break, maybe he'd realize how ridiculous he was being about this whole Gon crush thing.  
Yeah, that's what he needed.  
  
Killua wrapped a towel around his waist and threw himself back onto his bed, sleep finally overtaking him now that the stress had been pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
 _What time is it.._ Killua blinked himself awake, searching in the dark of his room for his phone. _7 PM? Huh._ He went from not sleeping at all, to sleeping all day.  
  
 _Gon should still be at the cafe.. It doesn't close until 8.._ Killua scolded himself for being so weak as he got dressed and threw on the nearest pair of shoes- Then changing out of those shoes and putting on a new pair because they didn't look right with the jeans he had on.  
  
7:34 PM, he managed to make it in time. Killua took a deep breath and stepped inside, the tiny bell on the door ringing to alert the staff, A.K.A Gon because no one else ever really showed up, that a customer had come in.  
  
"Welcome.. Killua!" Killua was taken aback, almost wanting to retreat and leave. Gon's reaction was unexpected, but he could see in Gon's face that he had been worried- or was he just mad? He couldn't tell, and that was even more frightening.  
  
Gon ran around the counter, and stood right in front of him, pout glazed over his face, "Killuaaaaaaa! Where were you today? I waited and waited. You finally told me your name and then didn't bother coming in today.. Did I do something wrong? You're my best customer- I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
"Ah.. Oh.." B _est customer. Oh._ The revelation hit him hard. This entire time, he thought it was flirting, he thought Gon may be sharing the same feelings- But he was only being kind because he was a returning customer. That was the only reason. "I was up all night so I ended up sleeping today. Could I get my regular?" Killuas gaze fell on the floor after he smiled, his feet following the same path they did everyday to his normal table.  
  
Gon stared at him, wondering what was wrong, what did he say? He never really thought things through when he spoke, so it wouldn't be the first time information didn't come out correctly. Gon wondered, thinking about the phrase over and over, as he went to the back to make Killua his regular.  
  
Killua stared blankly at his hands folded on the table. If Gon wasn't here, he'd have started crying by now, he'd have buried his face in his arms and shouted about how stupid he was for thinking that Gon had any feelings for him.  
  
"Killua." He didn't look up. "Killuaaaaaaaaa.." Killua eyes stayed set on his hands. He couldn't face Gon anymore. "Sorry, Killua. I'm not very good with words."  
  
Once he felt Gon's presence leave his side, he took a deep breath, noticing how shaky his exhales had become. His fingers tugged at the arm of the cup and slid it closer to him. Bringing it to his mouth, he blew, and then stopped. Killua set the cup down, and his eyes blurred from the tears that streamed over his cheeks. _What?_  
  
Killua looked over the words, wondering if he had gone insane, wondering if he was some how fabricating his own version of reality to deal with the situation.  
  
Gon quickly hurried over, his hands waving in worry as he tried to figure out what to do. "Ah! Don't cry! Killua! I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"  
  
Gon reached to take the cup away, and Killua glared up at him, using his sleeve to wipe at the mess on his face. "Don't.." Killua looked down at the cup, trying to focus, rereading the words over and over as he repeatedly tried to clear his eyes of anything that may be causing the words to be skewed.  
  
But no matter how hard he wiped, the phrase never changed. No matter how many times he blinked, it read the same.  
  
Friday, "I love you", was what Gon had written atop his cappuccino. Was it out of pity? Did he know about his crush all along and was using the information to try and cheer him up? Killua shook his head of all the idiotic thoughts pestering his mind.  
  
"I didn't want to make you cry.. The things that come out of my mouth don't always reflect what I mean so writing on your drinks was the only way I could talk to you without screwing up. Eheh.." Gon chuckled awkwardly, standing beside Killua, unsure what to do now. "I'll.. I'm gonna go start clea-"  
  
Killua stood up out of his seat, and wrapped his arms around Gon's waist, his head resting in the crevasse of the boys neck. "K-Killua?!"  
  
"Why did you take so long?" Relief wafted over Gon as he held him tight, giving a slight shrug as he laughed.  
  
"I was waiting for a sign. I gave you a ton of hints, and you never made a move so I thought you didn't feel the same."  
  
Killua flinched and pulled back enough to look Gon in the face, "Do I look like the type of person that goes around belting out I love you's all over the place? Stupid."  
  
"You're right!" Gon smiled even wider than before. "I'll just have to say it from now on. I love you, Ki-llu-aaaa!"  
  
"S-Stop that.." Killua flushed and hid his face once again, too embarrassed by the whole situation to say it back.  
  
"I'll stop if that's what you want.."  
  
"..Say it one more time."  
  
"Eheh. I love you, Killua."

"..I love you too, Gon."


End file.
